Dance With Somebody
by GleeStories6
Summary: In just a few days to the classic dance of Halloween in Breadstix, Kurt is so hurt cause he found out about Blaine's cheating he was so hurt... So many hurt feelings, a new love interest.. you have to see in this new Story of Love.


p style="text-align: center;"strongOctober 28, 2017/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Laying in the couch, Kurt, was watching a movie, but also at the same time thinking about what will the future hold, as out of the sudden his phone rang (he jumped when he heard the sound) on the other side of the line was his long time friend Rachel Berry. He could hear was Rachel was worried so he asked her.. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""What's going on Rach?" he asked her in a voice so calmed tht Rachel with just hear it calm down a little bit and answer him back. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Kurt I need advice..." she sounded more agitated... /p  
p style="text-align: center;"To see this Kurt said to her. "Advice on what Rach?" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Now more calmed she explained to him. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Finn and I are going out so I don't know what to wear..." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The agitated voice returned and she was now nervous. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Why don't you come over to the house..." he then asked. "Finn is out with..." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rachel could hear the silence and filled the line. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""He's out with Blaine am I right" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"We could hear a moment of silence between both ends. When Kurt taled again. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""So its the perfect chance... for you and I to choose something for tonight"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rachel before hanging out, said in a squeaky voice... /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Alright let me tell my dads and I'll be over there in a minute" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"That moment all fell silent indicating that she already hung up the phone. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kurt finishes the movie and it wasn't over 30 minutes when the doorbell ring. Kurt looks over to the door and stands up to greet his friend. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rachel enters with two bags of clothes, she went quickly to Kurt's room and pour the bags on Kurt's bed./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Which to decide?" she then said. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Looking at the bed which by now Kurt was sitting down. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""I brought a little help hope you don't mind?" she told Kurt ointing to the door. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kurt looks to the door and Exclaim. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Of course the more the merrier, we will finish more quickly and then Finn will not see you here by then." /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"In that moment Tina Cohen-Chanf enters Kurt room and waves to him. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hi Kurt, How are you doing?" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kurt with a big smile invited Tina to sit down and choose together what Rachel would wear. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""So Rachel, how about this one" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"She showed her the Gold Sparkling Blouse with Jeans.. Rachel Loved it but Kurt face says otherwise. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's soooo sparkly.. don't you think Tina?" Kurt said with a humorous thing. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Then Rachel from the other bag took out A Black Pointed Dress.. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tina and Kurt both looked amazed and said. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""We Love It Rachel" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I am sure Finn would too" Kurt said. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now that the dress is out of the list, do you guys already have someone to go to the Breadstix Annual Halloween Party in two days?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tina asked anxiously to both Kurt and Rachel that they seem to be on thier own bussiness. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Not Me" said Kurt with a big of a hurry. "I am not going..." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"But before he could even finished Tina interrupted. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""I know you are not going because Warbler Blaine cheated on you and then he all furiosly told you that it was your fault. she said. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rachel now in the conversation said. with a voice as she was dreaming... /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, Finn and I are going we will dressed up as Romeo and Juliet" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Well I am" Tina said. "going with Mike by the way, and here's the invitation" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tina handed them the invitation. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rachel still saying "Isn't that awesome and we are in love so that fits us" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tina continues "The Invitation.. they were giving to everybody" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOctober 29, 2017/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kurt was getting coffee at the Lima Bean when he saw Karofsky.. in the line, confused of what he was doing here he said to himself. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""I never really see him drinking coffee before and now look at him" He was looking at him more and more. "What is he doing here.. I better go before he see's me"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But it was too late, Karofsky was telling him Hi /p  
p style="text-align: center;"With a big smile he said. "Hi, how are you doing?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kurt acting all surprised he then responded. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Dave, w-w-hat are you doing here" He paused for a moment and then continued. "Well I mean you are getting coffee. but you don't drink coffee"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Karofsky looking confused and happy at the same time he told him. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""To be sincere Kurt, I was folling you.. yeah that sounds like I am the stalker now but since we left McKinley and I almost hang myself, I admitt that you are looking more and more cute."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He paused to look around to see if he could see him before asking, but didn't saw him so he procced to asked. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Where's Blaine?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"In a moment of silence Kurt continued. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""He cheated on me, with someone else and by all means" Tears were coming down. "So I don't support that.. It hurt me more than I could imagine but it hurts"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Karofsky saw this and he goes for a Hug. Kurt didn't say no or push him away. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"You can tell me everything id you wwant" Karofsky added. "you know that will be here for you" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"He Looks at Kurt and Kurt looks back, Karofsky asked. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""You want to go to the Halloween Dance with me?" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"With a big smile and still hugging, Kurt answers him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, I love that" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Karofsky smile and then both guys got seperated ways. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""I see you at the dance!" Kurt screamed. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Karofsky turned around and smile. "Can't wait, can't wait" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOctober 30, 2017/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The day of the dance came and everyone was so nervous like the first sectionals they have been too. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mike and Tina were entering Breadstix same as Rachel and Finn, Kurt can see Santana and Brittany doing the same. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Will and Emma are going in there too./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Meanwhile Kurt is waiting impatiently for Karofsky to show up. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(Kurt outfit is the same one he wear the week of "A Gaga or A Katy)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It was 20 minutes later when a big gorrila showed up and Kurt didn't scare but realized that it was Karofsky.. With a growl he asked. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Did I scare you?" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kurt laughing answers /p  
p style="text-align: center;""No, but I bet anyone can be scare by this cute gorilla appearing out of nowhere... /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"In that moment Karofsky took a moment to look at Kurt and said out of nothing/p  
p style="text-align: center;""You dress all freaky and I love that.. I do want to look at it all day! It's weird; and it turns me on" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kurt so confused but at the same time in love said. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oh, t-t-that's the most romantic thing ANYTHING has ever said to me" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Karofsky then said to Kurt that what were his feeling towards. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Cause I am not going down that easy Hummel"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""He was my knight-in shining armour. My Feelings lingered stronger as we bonded over Glee, then songs we liked, then skincare." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kurt added /p  
p style="text-align: center;""But as of right now the only thing that I feel for Blaine is hatred, so no more Blaine Anderson for this night alright.." /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"In that moment Santana enters to disturbed Kurt from his thinking, she's screaming cause Sam is stripping down and well he wanted his friends to see it./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Guys, you should come and see Sam striping down.." Santana said all turned on. " from his costume, Britt is all over him and some of the guys are covering their faces cause he is inviting them to join him.." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Both guys rejected the idea/p  
p style="text-align: center;""No we are good here"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Go ahead and enjoy the rest of Sam abs, I know you love them" Kurt said, as they were going inside. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hey Kurt I know this is way to soon but (Background Music) would you dance with me.." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Karofsky with one hand extended in front of Kurt. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kurt without thinking said. "Yeah, let's go, cause the night it's still young to say no, let's forget about things, and enjoy the moment..." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"They dance and dance until Karofsky said to Kurt that he was tired.. he said that if they go to sit down.. so they did, /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Karofsky then proceeds to ask... /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
